


Spies Never Say Goodbye

by AlesWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale is sad, Crowley is a dude too, Crowley is very sad, F/M, Fem!Crowley, Female Crowley, Fluff, M/M, Other, What if we held hands. Haha. Jk jk... unless?, aziraphale is an idiot, aziraphale is baby, bastard aziraphale, cheeky references to the show, crowley is soft, crowley is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesWrites/pseuds/AlesWrites
Summary: After the church went up in smoke in 1941 Aziraphale has questioned his feelings for Crowley. Before he can align all his thoughts, Crowley finds his plan to return to heaven. Not taking it lightly Crowley leaves the angel alone, where he makes a rash decision to go through with his plan. And thus leaving Crowley stranded on Earth without him, all alone, and with some bloke he has never met before. So Crowley does what any rational being would do, and scares off any new Angel heaven throws at him.**DISCONTINUED**(The first chapter can be read as a one shot if so desired)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPiggy33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PinkPiggy33).



> This fic was inspired by PinkPiggy33
> 
> https://instagram.com/pinkpiggy93?igshid=1o6umhoc78cfk
> 
> They posted a mini comic on May 8th and it inspired me!

The drive home was strange, to say the least. Aziraphale was conflicted. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to feel. How he _did_ feel. Angels are supposed to love everything, but ever since the war, there has been an exception. Angels do _not_ love demons. But that isn’t a problem… right? He doesn’t love Crowley, he just cares about him. No, he doesn’t care, he tolerates Crowley's antics. That is the extent of their relationship as far as Aziraphale was concerned. But itching in the back of his mind, his heart, was a thought, a feeling, an emotion he had never experienced in this mass.

  
He turned to the demon who was driving his car quite recklessly, though he seemed to be deep in thought himself. Aziraphale’s mouth opened though no words came out, it was as if he couldn’t speak. Or more like, he didn’t know _what_ he was to speak about. Crowley must have noticed because right after he broke the silence, “Do you- I have some bottles of wine in the back seat, so do you wanna maybe drink a bit at your place?”

  
Aziraphale looked down at the leather bag that contained his books which he held very dear. “I suppose… I could spare some time.” It would have been rude to deny him, after all, he did save his life.

  
Crowley without breaking his gaze smiled only slightly. The angel turned to look out the window by his side. He tried to count the stars he saw in an attempt to slow his heart. ‘ _Why was it beating so fast?_ ’ He thought. During the ride back to the Bookshop Aziraphale counted one-hundred and forty-three stars exactly.

  
Inside the shop Crowley found himself in the back whilst the angel went to gather wine glasses and to put his books away. In the back was a couch with a large blanket draped overtop. Next to it was a desk, presumably the one Aziraphale does work at.

  
Soon Crowley finds his gaze focusing on a peculiarly high stack of papers on the side table by the couch. It wasn’t unusual for Aziraphale to have things scattered about, but these were stacked neatly, _clean_. This was unusual for him as he wasn’t the tidy sort. He picked up the page on the top and began to read.

> _Principality Aziraphale,_
> 
> _It has come to our attention that you have decided to return to heaven permanently. We would like to inform you that you will be replaced and until or if your replacement decides to leave, you will not be returning to Earth. If at any time before the transfer you decide to stay, you needn’t worry. Just contact your superior and everything will be sorted out. Fair warning though, as soon as the transfer has been completed it will not be reversed._
> 
>   
>  _Before the transfer can commence you only need to do one simple task. With this document we have sent some paperwork. Please fill all of it out and send it to your superior. Once complete you will gather anything you need and begin to transfer to your new office which will be made according to your preferences (preferences will be chosen in the paperwork) when paperwork is complete._

“Dear?” Crowley shot up, Aziraphale had walked in before he could finish reading the letter. Not that what he had already read wasn’t instrumentally damaging. “Is something-” Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s hand, he was holding the letter. He felt as if fear was crawling up his spine, wrapping itself around his throat, rendering him unable to breathe. He looked at Crowley blankly.

  
“Is this true Angel?” Crowley tightened his grip on the document, his brows furrowing at the angel's silence.

  
“I can explain. It’s-” Aziraphale again was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. It was true. He _did_ plan to leave. The demon slammed the paper back onto the top of the pile and began to storm away. And without thinking Aziraphale ran and grabbed his hand. Crowley froze. “I thought… seventy-nine years ago you requested something, I refused then and I refuse now to give it. We haven’t spoken in seventy-nine years. I did plan to leave, and at this moment I don’t know what I plan to do.”

  
“Your point?” Crowley slightly lessened his grimace.

  
“I- Don’t leave.” Aziraphale looked up and Crowley, feeling desperate to not lose him again.

The demon took a deep breath, upturned his brows, and closed his eyes. “I have to go Angel.” Crowley slipped out of Aziraphale’s grip and left the shop. The _ching_ of the door rang both their ears long after the door shut.

Aziraphale could only mutter one word, “Fuck.”

\---

Outside the shop Crowley turned on his car and drove away. He was in a daze of emotions and confusion. He arrived at his flat and as soon as his door shut he spoke, “Shit… Shit, shit, shit. SHIT! What the hell was that?!” he stormed to his office and reached for the bottle to water his plants.

  
In his garden room was glorious greenery. They were the finest in all of London. Though they do fear the one who tends to them. The room is connected via a hallway and a small room between Crowley's office. When Crowley entered the room the plants began to shake. He was more angry than usual and they knew it. He spritzed a few plants then threw the bottle across the hallway.

  
The minute the bottle hit the wall the demon felt the highest form of defeat and fell to his knees. The fountain in his heart began to overflow, the water came gushing out. As hard as he tried he could not stop, his tears fogged his vision and drained his mind. He stumbled his way to his bed, where he spent the rest of his night.

  
In the morning he had calmed down, the tears had stopped. He tried to get up but he was too drained to do anything of the sort. For a good while he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling… thinking.

  
‘ _He wants to leave… no he said he doesn’t know now. Is it my fault? He mentioned our fight, he kept saying how we haven’t spoken in a long time. Did he miss me? No, he doesn’t see us as friends. He doesn’t see me the way I see him… He won’t ever_.’ Crowley's mind was filled with thoughts such as those.

  
After a few hours of confusion Crowley fully composed himself, got in his car and drove back to the bookshop. When he opened the door, he was welcomed to a person he had never seen before. They had long black hair, straight, and vibrant orange eyes.

  
“Demon! Stay away! I will smite you!” The person lunged at Crowley with great speed. Just barely he dodges them, causing them to fall face first onto the floor. Crowley quickly held them down.

  
“Who are you?” Crowley began to feel worry.

  
“I am Principality Zepheriusus, and you are about to be smited!” The angel was flailing about trying to free himself. “Let me free! Fight me properly! Have honor!”

  
“Honor? Your lot doesn’t have any. Where is the other Angel? The one that was here yesterday.” The principality showed no interest in telling. He crossed his arms and turned away. Crowley pushed harder down on the angel till it was hard to breathe and gave him a look of pure anger.

  
“He is gone! I am his replacement!” The angel was terrified and the moment Crowley let him go he dashed out of the shop.

  
‘ _He left. He’s gone. And I am left with this bugger. He… left me._ ’ Crowley knew that Aziraphale wasn’t his friend, but he didn’t think he would leave him. He thought that at least, maybe somewhere deep down, Aziraphale liked him a little bit. Obviously, he was very wrong.


	2. Self Confrontation

In heaven, Aziraphale sat in his new office. It was cozy, an exact replica of his backroom. While doing his work he found his mind trailing elsewhere. He found it trailing to Crowley. He wondered if he was alright, he never bothered to leave a message of any sort.

  
The night Crowley left, Aziraphale gathered his things, finished his paperwork and asked for an emergency quick transfer. Heaven was more than happy to oblige to make this a short process. It all happened in a matter of hours.

  
Aziraphale wondered how his replacement would do, what would happen when they find each other. ‘ _I hope Crowley will be alright if they do brawl. Wait. What? I hope who will be what?’_ Aziraphale was yet again puzzled. He knew he _should_ want Crowley to fail. But did he?

\--

About two years later heaven was becoming more and more frustrated with the principalities. From the rumors Aziraphale had heard, they had sent multiple angels to Earth but all asked to leave almost instantly. He wondered if maybe it had something to do with Crowley. It was possible that angels just cannot seem to adapt to Earth, it was quite a strange place. But they were afraid they said, so it was more likely that Crowley had done something. ‘ _I hope he is alright. What? Get a grip man! Enough with these thoughts._ ’ Aziraphale set his glasses down his glasses on his messy desk and rubbed his temples.

An angel has many ways they _should_ feel, and Aziraphale knows every one of them. But he- he… And in that very moment, Aziraphale finally admitted something to himself, something he wasn’t sure was devastating or joyus. He _didn’t_ feel the way an angel _should_ about Crowley. He _did_ care. He always has, Crowley was the only friend he had ever had. And now, he had squandered his chance.

Aziraphale had hoped that when he came back to heaven he would make friends, he was painfully mistaken. Most angels made fun of him, and so he spent all of his time in the celestial library or his office. Often Aziraphale would think about what Crowley would do or say in situations he finds himself in. For example, about a month prior Azirphale got stuck between two bookshelves. He thought Crowley would make a remark taunting him then help him out of his mess. Instead Aziraphale had to miracle himself out. 

  
The angel left his office and made his way to the library. When he reached the door, he noticed a rather ugly decorated poster. 

> _EARTH! It will be a BLAST!_
> 
> _Are you a Principality looking for a greater purpose?_
> 
> _Fill Out this application and you can be sent to watch over Earth!_
> 
> _“I like the clothes.”_
> 
> _-Archangel Gabriel_

Underneath was a bin filled with application papers. Aziraphale stood still for a moment. “Excuse me, don’t block the doorway.” A voice from behind Aziraphale made him jump, he moved out of the way and to where the poster was. He had heard the angel who spoke to him mutter rude words under their breath. Aziraphale took a deep breath, furrowed his brows and picked up an application. 

  
The next day the angel was called into a meeting with the principality consultant. On his way to it, he racked his brain as to why he was called in. He had only submitted the application the night before so it couldn’t be that, and he was sure he had done everything on his work to a T. He was completely stumped. 

  
When Aziraphale entered the office a short woman with curly brown hair and a 1940s style dress sat at the desk. She gestured for him to sit in the seat across from her. “Mr. Fell, is it?” Aziraphale nodded. “We have received and reviewed your application to return to Earth.

  
“So soon?” Aziraphale was shocked. Heaven wasn’t really very quick at processing paperwork, especially in the principality department. It was as if being slow at filing was in the job requirements. 

  
“Yes, you see Mr. Fell, Before filing the applications to go to Earth we sift through it to see if you have applied. And if so, we push you through.” She smiled, but it was quite obvious she wasn’t the smiling sort. 

“Is it because I have been there before? And in the docu-”

She tensed her face, and leaned forwards. “No, it’s because every other Angel we have sent has returned in two months or less. So without question, you are being sent back. The establishment you owned before leaving is still yours to keep and all of your belongings while we speak are being transported to that establishment. All you have to do is go down there and stay alive. Good?” And without waiting for a response, “Great.” Aziraphale still shocked, picked himself up and left the room.

  
On his way out he got increasingly more nervous the closer to the steps to Earth he became. ‘ _What if Crowley hates me? What has happened to the bookshop? How has the world changed? Will Crowley try to scare me off as well?’_ He continued to ask questions the entire way down.

  
In his bookshop it was as if nothing had changed. Everything was placed exactly how he had left it. This was strange to him, hadn’t other angels lived in there? He shrugged it off and continued to unpack his things. Once he had finished unpacking which took very little time, he sat down and began to read for the night, all in an attempt to distract his mind from Crowley.

\--

  
“Ugh.” Crowley sat up in bed. Crowley since during one of the two years that had past felt a need for a change. So he decided to become a she. When she rose her long red locks draped down her shoulders, like curtains. She stretched and yawned slowly. “They sent another? Damn. How many more?” Looking out her window she scowled, “Too bright.” So she moved to sit at the edge of her bed and slipped on duck themed slippers which she had found at a shop in town.

Once she regained a bit more consciousness she drifted lazily towards her office in a short silk robe, with the belt tied, making her thin figure seem even smaller.”What should I do to this one?” The demon slumped against her desk holding a list that had everything on it crossed out. “Everything? I’ve tried everything?” She moved to then drape herself on her throne like chair. “I’m done. Do what you want, bastard from heaven. I have plans.” Crowley stood and picked up the phone on the desk and made herself a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! I hope you enjoyed this piece! More to come! But in the mean time, please follow me on social media!
> 
> Instagram: AlesCreates  
> Twitter: AlesCreates  
> Tumblr: Ales-Creates


End file.
